


Reassurance

by grumpygrahams



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpygrahams/pseuds/grumpygrahams
Summary: Reader is self conscious about their weight and Pedro reassures them that they are beautiful no matter their size.[Part two will have the spicy]
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Reassurance

It had been a long day that had ended on a more sour note than you expected. You and Pedro had spent the day out around the city and finished with lounging out at the pool, where you found yourself slipping into a self-deprecating mood when a group of young ladies came and shared the water with you both. They were skinny, pretty, young, and the epitome of what society said a woman should be and it made you feel horrible about yourself.

It wasn’t their fault, you knew, and you rationalized that with yourself as they minded their own business, talking amongst themselves, but you couldn’t help but catch the glances of the other people watching them for brief moments before knowing better and returning to whatever they were doing. You knew you shouldn’t be down on yourself and knew you should be strong and love who you were. You were already working on yourself as it was, eating better, exercising more - hell, drinking at least three glasses of water a day. All this was done with the help of Pedro, who always encouraged you in making strides to keep yourself healthy and happy.

But it still hurt whenever the group of women giggled and flipped their long hair, almost as if saying ‘look at me. I have it all.’ It made you exit the pool minutes later, wrapping yourself up in a towel and padding over to where Pedro was reclining in a chair, his gaze trapped behind the pages of a book.

“I think I’m done swimming. I’d like to go, if it’s okay.”

Pedro slid his bookmark in place and lowered his reading glasses a fraction to look up at you over the brim. You tried to hide your unease but you knew he would catch onto it with how attentive he was.

“Sounds good. It’s starting to get cold out anyways.”

You were glad when he didn’t ask about what was wrong and how he stayed quiet as you both made your way up to the hotel room where you both were staying for the weekend. It wasn’t until after you had stripped out of your bathing suit in the middle of the bathroom to shower, that you finally let yourself break down.

The reflection in the mirror was your enemy, the teller of lies, and the longer you looked at yourself, the more you saw a bloated version of who you really were. Ugly. Fat. Unlovable. The harsh lights of the bathroom didn’t help and it felt like they highlighted every imperfection. You tugged at the bits of you that were extra, the pudge at your hips and belly, imagining what you would look like if you were skinnier. You hated yourself because no matter what you seemed to do, you always failed. You were trapped in an endless cycle.

The door to the bathroom creaked open a little and Pedro came in, already naked and expecting to shower with you, perhaps cheer you up and distract you from whatever it was that plagued your mind. He paused, however, when he saw the tears in your eyes and the heavy air around you.

“Hey, tell me what’s going on.” Pedro’s voice was soft as his hands guided along your hips and you moved hastily to wipe away the tears that had fallen from your eyes.

“I’m - ” your words faltered as you looked in the mirror that was starting to fog up from the hot shower. “I’m fat." 

The words were heavy on your tongue and even though they were hard to say, the admission made you feel a little better. It made you feel like it wasn’t a secret you were hiding anymore and now you were just left with the shame of your proclamation. 

Pedro stilled behind you and you wish you could make out his face in the mirror, but it was too fogged now and all that was left was the blurry shape of you and him. But Pedro didn’t stop touching you. You wanted to push him away as his hand smoothed from your hip to your stomach and it felt like you were kicked as he cupped you there.

"You are ashamed of your body, hermosa?” His voice was a whisper next to your ear and you accidentally bumped his nose when you nodded a ‘yes’.

“Why?”

Why? Why were you ashamed? How could he not see?

“Because I’m not skinny and dainty. I’m not one of those pretty girls who can lounge at the pool in a two piece and make men ogle me when I walk by. I’m just -” Just what? Your eyes closed as you cried, your words only a faint echo from the real pain you felt in your mind.

“Oh, darling. My beautiful girl.”

Both of his arms slid around you, turning so you were chest to chest and you instantly buried your face against him, your arms looping loosely around his back. His fingers threaded through your hair as he gently stroked the back of your head and he pressed a strong kiss on your crown.

“You are not those things.” Him agreeing with you almost broke you and you choked back a sob. “Hey - hey listen to me…” He continued on, holding you tighter. “You are not those things, no. But you are so much more. You are strong and kind and beautiful. You light up the room when you walk in and you do turn heads. God -” He laughs as he speaks. “You don’t know how many times I have to stop myself from snapping on people for staring at you. Because you are so captivating.”

Pedro pulls away a little at that, his fingers catching your chin to turn your face up to him. You look at him through watery eyes and see the kindness in his face. He is so open with his adoration for you and you could almost feel the tangible love radiating off of him. Even so, the question burns in your mind still.

“But why? Why, when you look like…you’re so good looking and well built. I don’t understand why you would,” You swallow thickly and he waits patiently for you to finish. He was always so good with letting you speak and get your mind out. “Why you would want to be with someone who looks like me?”

Pedro’s hand slips to cup your cheek, his thumb smoothing along your cheekbone to brush away a stray tear.

“Mi cielo, it is my job to look the way I do. Literally - I am paid to act, to look a certain way, and to keep that upheld. It is an insane amount of work and I envy you so much that you don’t have to have such a rigid diet and exercise routine. You get to be free in a way I can’t.”

It was something you didn’t quite think about until he said it and you suddenly felt guilty for being so selfish.

“And asides that, you take care of yourself as well. Along with working a full time job and keeping one needy man satisfied. You are doing wonderful and I see how hard you work, everyday. You are beautiful to me in so many more ways than your just body.”

Pedro gives you another kiss, his hand slipping down to cup your ass.

“Not that I can’t say I don’t find all of you physically attractive. You’re soft and curvy and so very supple. I enjoy watching you bend under me, taking me so easily because you are built in such a way that I can do what I want and not have to worry. You are very, very much a woman and I admire that more than you will ever know.”

You feel him stir against you, his cock twitching against your stomach and while he is doing a good job at ignoring it, you don’t. It is almost a testimony to his words, how he was attracted to you, standing nude in the center of the bathroom, bawling your eyes out. Even at one of your lowest points he still loved you and wanted to hold you close, to touch you and be intimate with you.

“I wish you could see what I see and I know none of my words will truly ever matter. You need to believe you’re beautiful. I can tell you what I see and how I feel until I am breathless, but it won’t matter until you believe it. And we can work on that, but you have to trust me when I tell you that I love you and find you attractive, no matter your size.”

You finally smiled and although it was small and defeated, it was still there. Pedro always had a way with words to worm into your heart and warm it and this time was no different. You knew he was right, what with you needing to believe that you were beautiful. That your worth couldn’t come from what he or any other thought, but it was still hard. It was something that you fought against your entire life. You couldn’t possibly imagine how he or his co-stars worked in an industry that valued beauty above all else.

You sniffled a little, trying to composure yourself as he simply held you, his arms warm and strong. 

“You promise?” You whispered as you looked up at him shyly.

“Of course. I will always love you for who you are.” He promised you and it was enough for you to nod in a silent agreement, that you believed him. You unwrapped yourself from his arms then and turned to the shower.

“We should probably get this chlorine off before the water gets too cold.” You take your time to look over Pedro’s body once you step in, eyes dragging from the mass of curly brown hair over his shoulders and arms, his pectorals and soft stomach. He was in between jobs right now and could afford to eat a little more than when he was on set. It showed in the softer dips of his own body and it reminded you of what he said about him being envious of you.

“Can I still shower with you?” He was polite in his asking and it showed he truly did care about you.

“Yes, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two will be more spicy!


End file.
